A Simple Dean
by mendelevium101
Summary: It's bedtime for a four year old Dean and he wants Mom to sing him to sleep.


It was a normal evening in the early spring. Mary's stomach looked like she was hiding a pumpkin under her shirt, and Dean was excited whenever someone talked about the baby. He'd never been a brother before so to him that was an adventure, but no one knew if he was having a brother or a sister so that made it even more exciting for him. Mary was humming to herself as she put up towels in the linen was playing in the bathtub waiting for his mom to turn around. When Mary looked back at him she couldn't help but chuckle as her son pulled the plug out of the drain and watched his toys swirl around.

It was almost bedtime so Mary grabbed one of the freshly dried towels and wrapped her not so baby boy up in its warmth. Dean smiled at his mother and she knew that she would be wrapped around his finger until the day she died. And she knew without a doubt that she would love the new baby just as much. No matter how many fits Dean threw, or how many times the baby kicked her bladder, she knew she would do anything to protect them.

As she finished drying Dean off she hoped that they would be safe just living normal lives. She didn't want to see the precious smiling child in front of her become a hunter. That's why she had left the business in the first place. She craved normalcy, routine, and happiness. That's what she had with John and Dean.

Mary continued humming to herself as she dressed Dean in his pajamas. Once they were on she made him brush his teeth, and then cleaned out his ears, made him blow his nose, and got him a glass of water. It was the same thing they did every night. Routine. Just like clockwork. After all of it was done Dean took his mother by the hand and started down the hallway to his room.

"All clear, Baby." He said as he gently grabbed his mother's belly. "I checked it for you and you can come out anytime you're ready."

This was a new part of the routine. Dean had added it into their nightly ritual after Mary had told him that he was going to be a big brother. He would check the room for monsters and then talk to her belly to let whoever was in there know it was safe. Mary tried not to let it bother her. She knew it was just a child's imagination. But there was another part of her. The part that knew what was really out there, and that scared her. Terrified her even, but she'd never let anything happen to her son, or the baby she hadn't met yet. She would protect them and love them no matter what.

So that's what she did every day. After the monster check she would walk him the rest of the way to his room and lay him down in his big boy bed. She would kiss both of his eyelids, both of his cheeks, and finally his forehead. He would give her a big sleepy grin and ask her for a bedtime story or ask her to sing. This particular night he wanted her to sing.

"What would you like to hear tonight, Sweet Boy?" she asked as she tucked him in.

He thought about it for a moment, "sing the one you keep humming, I think I know that one."

She smiled at him "It's a good song. I know you've heard it before. We hear it in the car all the time."

Dean stretched a big stretch. "I'm comfy now. Can you sing it please?"

Mary nodded and started humming the tune again. "Mama told me when I was young, come sit beside me, my only son, and listen closely to what I say, and if you do this it'll help you some sunny day."

She had sat down on the bed beside him as she sang, and she was softly petting his head. "Oh, take your time, don't live too fast, troubles will come and they will pass, you'll find a woman and you'll find love, and don't forget, son, there is someone up above."

Mary watched as her son's eyes fluttered shut and she lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "And be a simple kind of man, be something you love and understand, baby be a simple kind of man, won't you do this for me, son, if you can".

She started humming again so she wouldn't wake him. She sat there for a minute just watching as her son drifted further into his dreams. Every time she looked at his face she felt at peace. There were no werewolves, vampires, or ghosts lurking around the corner. No long road trips, bad diner food, and cramped cars. There was only her and her happy little family, that was all she had ever really wanted.

The longer she watched her son the happier she got, the happier she got the more excited the baby got. She felt a series of small nudges from the little one and she smiled. She wanted to stay and enjoy the peacefulness of the moment, but she had a few more things to do around the house before she could try and rest. She leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead once more before she got up and made her way to the door. As Mary reached the doorway she stopped and turned to look at Dean one more time.

"You are going to be the best big brother. I know you will always look out for your baby brother or sister." She whispered. "I can't wait for you to finally meet each other."


End file.
